A Siren's Melody
by Chibicherryangel
Summary: Twins are transferred to Hogwarts. But they dont look anything a like. Wut are they holding back? Rated PG-13 just in case
1. The sorting

A Siren's Melody

Chapter 1 

Anna and Melody Moon waited patiently outside the Great Hall while Professor Dumbledore told the other students about their transfer from the California School for Magical Sea and Land Beings. Anna and Melody were supposedly identical twins. They looked exactly the same when they were born but changed distinctly with every year. While Anna was gorgeous, Melody was...well....not as pretty. Anna had shoulder length shiny, golden blonde hair, while her sister had waist long midnight black hair that she didnt pay much attention to, causing it to be frizzy and knotted. While Melody had pale scarred skin from playing Quidditch, Anna had flawless tanned skin. They both had the same height and curvy figures. But unlike Anna who wore tight, skin fitting clothes, Melody wore baggy comfy clothes that hid her killer figure. The only thing Melody really thought was pretty of her physical features were her big midnight blue eyes, in which Anna had hazel eyes with hints of green in them. But Melody's eyes were unfortunately hidden by thick black rimmed glasses. 

Not only were they different in appearance but they were different in personalities and skills as well. Melody was the smartest girl in her last school and also one of the most skilled quidditch player. She could play any position you gave her. Anna on the other hand was well.....lets just say the term "dumb blonde" comes to mind. Anna was also unskilled in any sport possible, especially quidditch. But Anna did have extraordinary skills in anything to do with beauty, make-up, hair, etc. While Melody had no clue in any of those matters. Heck! She didnt even know how plan a decent outfit!!

They were both startled when they heard Professor McGonagall call " Anna Moon". The Great Hall was filled with murmers and whispers as everyone stared at the gorgeous new girl. Anna confidently walked up to the stool on which the sorting hat was placed with her head held high. She was appalled at how unfashionable looking the hat was when she was told to sit on the stool while the hat was placed on her head. After few moments, the hat had finally come to a decision. The hat loudly called "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered, clapped and cat-called as Anna sat down next to a pale boy whom he introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. Anna was instantly inthralled with his charm and looks. She smiled and listened to her newest companion.

"Melody Moon" Proffessor McGonagall called. Melody stepped into the Great Hall nervously as her name was called. 'Wow! This hall is beautiful.' she thought when she looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Slowly, she stepped up to the stool that held the Sorting Hat. The hat was placed over her head and she instantly heard a voice mutter ' hm... yes a good mind........very intelligent...........loyal too.....it better be...' " Griifendor!" The hat was taken off her head and she walked over to the table that cheered politely for her.

Melody knew they were disappointed that her twin sister wasnt placed in the same house. A girl with bushy brown hair scooted over so that she could sit between to her and a boy with messy, jet black hair and glasses. The girl turned to her and said, " Hi my name is Hermione Granger". Melody politely said hi while the boy on her other side introduced himself as Harry Potter. She glanced at him noticing that he was quite good looking. He had a nice build and stunning emerald eyes. She politely said hello and was introduced to Hermione's boyfriend Ron Weasely who was sitting across from them. 

All the while, she was staring at her twin sister Anna. She was snapped out of her trance when Ron asked "Excuse me but are you and Anna Moon related by any chance because she's gorgeous!?" Hermione gave Ron a swift kick in the shins as soon as he finished the question." What?!?!" he yelled. Hermione gave him a death glare and he quickly stated that Hermione was much more prettier though. She heard Harry whisper to him" Nice save mate." She stiffled a giggle when Hermione gave him a glare as well. Harry looked at her and gave her a heart melting smile. He then listened while Hermione gave Ron and himself a lecture about inner beauty.

Melody looked back at her sister who was placed into the Slytherin house. She was sitting in a between a pale boy with platinum blonde hair and cold ice blue eyes and a boy who looked like he could be a thug of some sort. Every guy in the Great Hall seemed to be stealing glances at her. But only the privileged few who were sitting at the Slytherin table actually got to talk to her. The whole male population of the school seemed to be happy to be graced with the sight of the blonde beauty. The female population on the other hand were staring daggers at her. One girl in particular had not stopped throwing death glares at Anna since she had appeared to have a stolen the attention of the pale blonde boy.

Hermione had stopped lecturing her two best friends to see what Melody was staring at. She glanced briefly at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy talking to the new girl. " Don't bother with Malfoy, Melody, he's just a rich prat with nothing better to do then make everyone's life miserable as possible", she stated, thinking that it was what Melody was so intranced by.

"Oh, its not Malfoy that i was staring at, it was my sister Anna."

Ron suddenly stopped his quidditch conversation with Harry to yell, " Ha! So you two are related!" He then paused to think of what he just said. Melody saw the confused look on the red-heads face and stated, " yes we are related, she's actually my twin sister." Ron then interrupted asking, " but if she's your twin, then why don't you look anything like her? No offense or anything but you are as different as day and night." His two friends nodded quickly in agreement. "Well, i dunno. We used to look the same, up until the age of four when we found out..." She abruptly stopped what she was saying with a horrified look on her face and ran out of the Great Hall.

A/N*~*~*~*~*~**~  
well? how'd u like it? pleaz review!! i only write if u review!! some criticism isnt minded* just dont tell me i suck or anythin* i hav a very low self esteem.

  


Chapter 2

The Golden Trio stared at the entrance of the Hall, bewildered at their new friend's quick exit. Hermione the got up and told them that they should enjoy the rest of their dinner and that she would go find Melody and find out what was wrong. The boys did what they were told and went back to there quidditch conversation.

Hermione quickly ran out into the corridor to see Melody round the corner. She followed her and found her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Melody was practically hyper ventilating from her close call.

Melody's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  



	2. Melody's secret

Diclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and anything to do with Anna and Melody Moon.

*~Thankie Lyssie!! You were a big help!! OMG!! Whoever AngelofDragonAngel Sari Neko Jeminie Indigo 

are... thank you so much!!! You have no idea how happy I was to get my first reviews!! Thank you!!!~*

  
  
  


Chapter 2

The Golden Trio stared at the entrance of the Hall, bewildered at their new friend's quick exit. Hermione then got up and told them that they should enjoy the rest of their dinner and that she would go find Melody and find out what was wrong. The boys did what they were told and went back to there quidditch conversation.

Hermione quickly ran out into the corridor to see Melody round the corner. She followed her and found her in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Melody was practically hyper ventilating from her close call.

Melody's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Oh my gosh, what was I thinking? I could have blown my whole cover. I don't need all this stress right now! What am I going to do? I can't hide forever. I need someone to talk to.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**

Melody was on the verge of tears when she heard faint footsteps coming her way. Hermione knocked on the stall door and asked,"are you okay Melody?" 

"Yes, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? Because you know you can always talk to me about anything."

Melody thought about this for a second. Could she really trust Hermione? She slowly opened the stall door and stepped out. Melody looked Hermione straight in the eyes. What she saw was sincerity and caring. Melody was shocked because no one had truly ever cared for her. Everyone had only acted that way to get something out of her. She sighed deeply and asked, "can you keep a secret?" Hermione slowly nodded, confused as to why she needed to keep a secret. Melody and asked, "Promise?" Hermione stated with her utmost sincerity, " Of course."

Melody sighed again and began,"Have you ever heard of a Siren? They are most commonly found in Greek Mythology. "

Hermione nodded in understanding and quoted," Sirens: sea nymphs with the gift of extraordinary beauty and the voices able to lure men to their dooms."

Melody nodded sadly at the last part of her description. "So both you and your sister are sirens?," Hermione asked hesitantly. Melody nodded and corrected," Half sirens; my sister and I are only half sirens."

"Half sirens? How could you be only half sirens?"

"My mother is a full blooded siren but my father is a wizard."

Hermione nodded and thought about what Melody had just said. " If your only half sirens then do both of you have all the gifts or what?"

"My sister obviously has the beauty of a siren but I, unfortunately, have the legendary voice and song."

"Why unfortunately?"

"What Professor Dumbledore said about my sister and I being transfer students was a lie. We did go to California's School for Magical Sea and Land Beings but we had to come here because I had gotten expelled." Melody blushed when she talked about her expulsion. 

"Why did u get expelled?" Hermione asked.

" Well.....it wasn't entirely my fault. How was I supposed to know that pipes led from the bathroom to every single room and office in the school?"asked Melody still blushing.

"Huh?"asked Hermione intelligently.

~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Melody ran into the bathroom sobbing.'Why couldn't I have been the pretty one?" she asked herself. For the third time that day, someone had reminded her that she was not at all up to her sister's standards of beauty. And they were not exactly kind about it either. 

"Sometimes I wish I could go against my word to the Headmaster and just sing to them just once to prove I can be something other then the smart girl who's related to Anna," she told no one in particular. 

Without thinking, she started to sing, the words would sound like gibberish if anyone else had sung them, but the words sounded perfect coming from her mouth. It wasn't really the words that mattered, but the rise and fall of her voice. It was a haunting tune that no one could possibly forget easily.

By the time Melody had finished singing, every boy at California's School for Magical Sea and Land Beings had fallen in love with her. She was unaware of the change at the time. But as she walked out of the corridor and into the dining hall that was similar to the Great Hall, she was flooded with questions asking "Would you consider going out with me" or, if the guy was a little more extreme, "Will you marry me".

Melody enjoyed the attention for a full five minutes, until she saw all the girls glaring at her, though not as much as Anna, who was giving her death glares. She quickly felt guilty, but felt even worse when the Headmaster asked her to step into her office after dinner. 

Dinner was suddenly disgusting and the boys' offers seemed unimportant. To say the least, dinner was a nightmare. When it was over, Melody was both relieved and apprehensive.

When the moment finally came for her to see the headmaster, she got up from her seat and slowly walked out into the corridor and to the office. The Headmaster was waiting for her when she reached her office. 

Professor Morgan was a short little witch that looked like a much smaller and woman version of Professor Dumbledore. She looked at Melody sadly before she told her to sit down. Melody looked up and knew instantly that she was in big trouble. "Ms. Moon, I'm sorry to inform you that you are to pack your bags and leave this school," Professor Morgan said in a professional tone of voice. She then switched her voice to a gentler tone and said," I'm so sorry Melody but you broke your promise. It could be months before your song can be forgotten by the student male population of this school. You are just lucky that you are only a half-blooded siren or else you would have affected our male teachers as well. I already told your father about this and he will be here to pick you up at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. "

Melody walked back to her dorm and plopped down on the bed and started to cry her eyes out. She didn't mean to sing. She was just upset, and singing always seemed to make her feel better. She finally got up after crying for an hour and slowly started to pack her stuff.

~*~*~ End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melody sighed at the memory. "What happened after that?," asked Hermione. "Well, I was picked up the next morning like the headmaster said and I was brought home for the rest of the school year. It's a good thing it was only one month till summer started," Melody answered. 

"So, was Anna also expelled for something?" 

" No, of course not, Anna is an angel on earth compared to me. She just came here because my dad got a new job at the Ministry of Magic and we had to move. 

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry for everything you had to go through"

"Thank you Hermione. I think I'm ready to back to dinner. I wouldn't want to keep you away from Ron." 

Melody and Hermione walked to the Great Hall talking like they had been friends forever. And remarkably, dinner was still going on when they arrived.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Sorry it took so long to load but I had writer's block, actually I still do. That's why my ending pretty much sucked. Pleaz review and give me some ideas!!! 


End file.
